Alice And The Wonder
by MommaC
Summary: This story follows the movie line but has a particular focus on the connection of the Ascot and Kingsleigh families and their connection to Underland. It also provides more back story for the royal family line, the missing prince, and the rise of the red queen. There is love, loss, battles, and triumph in the most unexpected ways. I hope you all enjoy it.


**Chapter One: The Day Of Infamy**

To say that Endora Ascot disliked Alice Kingsleigh would be the understatement of the century. Alice was always such an unruly child, and never minded her lessons in the Ascot house while her father and Mr. Ascot were hard at work. She was always wondering off, getting into mischief, and leaving poor little Hamish in the dust. Lady Ascot however, was determined to make an example of her. To transform her into a proper lady; for the sake of their families and legacy forged between them.

For decades, as far back as anyone could remember the two families, the noble Ascot line, and the courageous and sometimes seemingly crazy Kingsleighs, were the most unlikely of friends. The bonds of which only grew stronger through success in joint business ventures.

For years it was the duty of Lady Ascot to help educate both the Kingsleigh children as well as her own in all she knew of etiquette and courtly things. As one would imagine, Alice was the most difficult in these pursuits. So for Endora, after all the time and effort put into that stupid girl, just thinking back to that dreadful day is even now utterly appalling.

It was to be the party of the century, but ended in complete ruin. Half of London standing there—Lords and Ladies—gawking at her poor son just left there in the garden gazebo by that ungrateful girl.

Lady Ascot was known throughout high society to always host the best social gatherings, parties, and events. That day was no exception, she had spared no expense. She was certain this party would be the talk of the town, and instead she would now be known for hosting the disaster of the century.

"I need a moment "said Alice before making a mad dash through the roses. What kind of lady does that? "Just nerves, I'm sure," poor Helen had cooed. "How very un-lady like", Un-lady like indeed" replied the twins between themselves. And poor Hamish, just standing there, gaping at the crowd like a cod fish for almost fifteen minutes, until she just walked back into the gazebo, hair and clothes in disarray and covered in dirt.

"I fell down a hole and hit my head," Alice said as for the state she was in. "Sorry, Hamish, but I can't marry you…"and just like that, all that work, all that planning, all those years, now wasted. Horrifically, it did not end there. Alice continued, "I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones." My God the nerve of that girl, thought Lady Ascot, knowing it was her she was addressing due to her earlier remarks. "You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream," Alice said to the Chattaway twins as they looked on puzzled by her curious remarks. "As for you, Lord Ascot" Alice continued, "you and I have business to discuss."

What gall, walking on with Lord Ascot, as if she hadn't just broken their son's heart and embarrassed them in front of all of the who's who of London. And just to add insult to injury, she turned in the crowd, lifted her skirt, (already a very un-lady like gesture) and—jigged a very unimpressive futterwagon. Even the memory of it now is just too much to bear.

For weeks there were sure to be rumors, fires, gossip, and most certainly damage control. "Are there really holes in your garden?" Lady Morring asked Lady Ascot, quite concerned for their future planned crochet match. "Not at all, I assure you" Lady Ascot replied. "Oh Alice", Helen began," I just don't understand where on Earth could she have gone and gotten so filthy?" But, that was the one question that Endora did not need an answer for. She knew exactly where Alice had gone. She had gone … to Underland.

 **Chapter Two: The Lady with a Secret**

Lady Ascot was indeed no stranger to Underland herself, and to think her unknowing of the universal rifts within her own walls would be unwise. It was just earlier that very afternoon when she had practically tripped over McTwisp in her rose garden.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Lady Ascot had asked, eying the White Rabbit.

"I've come from Absolem, on a mission to find Alice." He said nervously hoping that no one else was around.

"Not this Alice," Lady Ascot said taken a bit back. "You must be mistaken".

McTwisp looked at his pocket watch before handing her a piece of parchment and hopping back into the bushes as to not be seen conversing with a human in this strange land of above. Lady Ascot looked down at the letter, to the cryptic poem that laid inside.

" Of whim and woe of mowrats grabe if not her it nea be dead,

The Underlandian from above, shall no longer a child be,

Through snick and snarl to take this destiny.

A champion comes this Gribling Day, so it is said,

to the Jabberwocky off with its head."

It was well known by all of Underland that there would come a time when a Champion was needed. A time to end the suffering under the Red Queen and her assemblage of fierce creatures. But this just could not be.

"That could be any child" said Lady Ascot. "Most certainly it cannot be Hamish's Alice. To her you are no more than a recurring nightmare, One of which I promised Charles I would protect all our children from during the bloody rein. It's a miracle she made it out alive the first time". "She is not your champion," said Lady Ascot most matter-of –fact-ly.

" Though it is my duty to protect Underland, I made a promise to a dying man, a friend, to protect his children" Lady Ascot continued, "Tell Absolem she isn't ready".

"I'm afrad there isn't time, and it's getting awfully late as it is" said McTwisp nervously looking at his pocket watch. "Besides, it's not up to you, it has already been foretold" he continued.

"I don't care what you say, I know better, and Alice Kingsleigh is not ready. You must wait, until she is in the family and we can better explain to her, her place and duty" Lady Ascot whispered. "Leave now, and I shall prepare her properly and send her to Absolem myself. I can't have her find you this way thinking she's gone mad, and that is that last I shall hear of it" said Lady Ascot in a huff, swiftly leaving the garden deciding that the party would go on as planned.

However, true to her nature, Alice showed up late to her own engagement party, cross as ever, looking like she had swallowed a bug, making things far more frustrating. Lady Ascot knew she would have to work fast, and tried having a side chat with Alice, while walking through the garden in a place where wondering eyes and nosy ears could not reach them.

It was to be a speech on honor and duty, a small prepping nudge if you will. All was fine, until Lady Ascot nearly choked when she saw McTwisp that blasted white rabbit, running through her roses. Damn that rabbit, she thought.

"Did you see that?" Alice asked. "See what?" Lady Ascot faked.

"'The rabbit."

"Awful things, I should like to send the dogs on them," Lady Ascot said loudly, hoping it would scare McTwisp away.

Looking back now in hindsight, that might not have been the best course of action. Alice being Alice, must have sought after him anyway through the under-loop to Underland. And once she had stammered off through the garden, all the family could do was prey for her swift return. Plus with that rabbit hanging about, muttering about prophecies, it would be a wonder if, like last time, she managed just to keep her head.

 **Chapter Three: A Punishment Most Befitting**

It really is quite uncanny, this being what must have been almost her third trip to Underland, known to her or not, that each time her only recourse upon her return is to say that she had fallen or gotten lost, dismissed as easily as a bump on the head.

I'm sure, Lady Ascot thought, if tumbling down the back hatch were the only way her own children had traveled they might have said the same. I wonder if her reactions would have been any different had she tried the mirror, wardrobe, or even Mallymkun's tea kettle, leading to any number of places in Underland. I doubt she even knows there's an under-loop through the galley in her own Father's ship, but that is neither here nor there, Lady Ascot thought dismissively.

Unlike Lord Ascot, Endora was furious with Alice and the state in which she had left her party. Had she asked to speak to the family privately, feigned injury or illness, Lady Ascot could have recovered the situation with a little more dignity. However, subtlety, propriety, and frankly most manners seemed to be the lost virtues of Alice Kingsleigh.

Indeed she had returned with a sort of smug determination. Having just faced and conquered her nightmares, she was ready to take on the world and the unrealized dreams of her Father.

It was true that the trade routes had helped both families prosper, and while the goods were needed, it was the Ascots' elixirs that were worth their weight in gold. Trade routes through China though…, through unprotected, pirated, uncharted waters, to un-colonized territories. It was unfathomable, almost impossible. It was perfect.

Still seething from that deplorable act of public humiliation, Lady Ascot could think of nothing better than to banish her now mortal enemy to the far side of the world in hopes she would never return. Now that the Frabjous Day had come and gone, she was no longer under any obligations, now that the time of The Red Queen was over.

"I was thinking My Lord, of the Kingsleigh proposal" said Lady Ascot.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me yet dear" Lord Ascot coyly replied.

"Well after giving it some thought, I think these new trade route ideas would be most adventitious. And what better way to serve Charles' memory than to have his daughter follow in his footsteps…Since you offered her a position in the company, why don't you offer her a position on the ship?" asked Lady Ascot probingly.

"A woman crewman on a ship? My men are superstitious enough, I don't need them lamenting over their woes at sea, blaming them on her presence. And could you imagine her tiny frame hauling anything? A woman crewman, indeed Endora" scoffed Lord Ascot.

"No My Lord. A woman Captain" retorted Lady Ascot with an almost evil smile.

"Now I know you've gone daft" replied Lord Ascot.

"On the contrary, My Lord. Alice has proven herself to be quite resourceful and resilient; and no matter how many years I tried, I have failed to produce anything lady like out of her. Perhaps it's time we give her the adventure she's been longing for. If that is her dream, I believe we owe it to our dear friend" chimed Lady Ascot. Always managing the last word on any subject.

 **Chapter Four: A Dreadful Realization**

It had been almost two years since Alice had left for the far corners of the Earth with very little news of her travels. Hamish had found a very pretty and well brought up shoulder to cry on. A smitten kitten named Alexandra to lick his wounds. Business was well, and the Ascot name had fallen back into the social graces. Yes life without having to worry about the Kingsleighs was rather nice, or it would have been.

After the first year when Hamish had rediscovered his passion for the fairer sex and things began to die down, Lady Ascot seemed to develop a rather large metaphoric knot in her stomach that she just could not shake. It all started one day as Lady Ascot was passing down one of their great many halls when a small prisim of light caught her eye as it reflected off a large mirror in their game parlor.

This of course was no ordinary mirror, it was an underloop, a portal. One of several, throughout the house. A reminder that the Wonder, the very ship owned and now captained by Alice Kingsleigh, had an under-loop of its own. Then came the awful realization, should the stars align given the right circumstances, Alice Kingsleigh herself could possibly one day pop right through their very walls. A thought so disturbing Lady Ascot shut the door immediately.

That was just what she needed. Given how differently time passed in Underland, where minutes in the world above could be days in the world below, and years in the time above could pass as days in Underland, Lady Ascot could be escorting her grandchildren through the halls, then BOO- out pops Alice scaring everyone half to death. She could be having tea with her lady friends, then BOO- out pops Alice, making them think they had all gone mad. The thought was so disturbing Lady Ascot had nightmares about it and became rather skittish at any bump heard throughout the house and always had it looked into immediately.

"I don't care how you do it, but we must regain full interest in the Wonder" said Lady Ascot to her Husband.

"We have had no word of the Wonder for months now Endora. Given the trajectory of its travels we aren't even sure if it's not at the bottom of the Ocean right now" replied Lord Ascot. "I won't take any chances. We shouldn't have let it out of our sight without Charles there to guide it and protect its secrets, or have you forgotten that dear" Lady Ascot replied coldly. "Very well Endora, how would you propose such an undertaking?" Asked Lord Ascot.

"What about Helen Kingsleigh?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Hamish. He had overheard his parents' conversation and was now more than a little intrigued.

 **Chapter five: Plans Gone Astray**

Lady Ascot had almost forgotten about Helen Kingsleigh. "What news have you of Helen that you think would make her give up her late husband's greatest possession?" asked Lady Ascot.

"Well" Hamish replied, "I have it on good authority that due to some scandalous gossip over Margaret's husband, Helen is no longer welcome by her daughter's family. And with her husband gone and no business or trade of her own, there is word she had to sell her estate and is now living in her country cottage".

"Really?" asked Lord Ascot.

"I'm not one for gossip myself" Hamish continued, "but it seems that the best course of action would be an offer to lighten her burden and keep her out of the poor house, in exchange for…a trade".

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you Mother" Hamish exclaimed. "My Lady Alexandra would like a little place for her parents to come and visit. Let us see if we can secure the deed to that little cottage of hers, taking care of all her needs and expenses, for which we will offer to trade her for the Wonder should Alice return."

"However" he continued, "If Alice Kingsleigh does not return and produce with her the Wonder within one year's time, we shall evict Helen Kingsleigh, and I shall present the cottage as a present to my new wife at our next gala . Do we have a deal?"

"I see no other available courses of action. Do you My Lord? " asked Lady Ascot.

"Well it does seem to be a possible solution. Our investment would be protected by a fall back, and one can never go wrong with property my dear" replied Lord Ascot.

"It appears we have a deal my son, but mark my words, it is the Wonder you want for your prize", retorted Lady Ascot, giving Hamish a firm nod.

 **Chapter six: Sealing The Deal**

It was not very hard at all finding Helen Kingsleigh and inviting her for tea. She seemed so distraught, more pale and worse for wear than usual. It was true that there may have been a possibility that Alice and the Wonder might never return. There was no news from her or the crew, so to tell her the sobering reality of the situation was not a lie. Still there was some faint hope, a small glimmer in her eyes, a mother's intuition perhaps that all was not lost. She wanted to believe it, and so did Lady Ascot.

To Helen, it seemed a fair enough trade, even a kind gesture, as Helen's only real wish was to get her daughter back. She could no longer stand the waiting and not knowing. She could not bear the visions of pirates plundering her dreams. To her that ship had become a curse, one that she was far too happy to give away.

Everything was going to plan, and the days ticked by. Everyday Lady Ascot would wait, and everyday nothing happened. It became almost too ordinary, and eventually even Lady Ascot lost hope. Perhaps she had been too harsh with her wishes for poor Alice she thought.

Time continued to pass, more cruelly to some than others. Lady Ascot had all but forgotten about Alice when her beloved Lord William Ascot had passed away from pneumonia. More time passed, Hamish now had the trading company at his full command, and the night of their annual gala had come. The party was in full swing, the music was beautiful, the flowers were stunning, the food was to die for, and the rooms were filled with Lords and Ladies of all distinctions. And then it happened….again.

True to form, Alice Kingsleigh, always late to the party, always there to save the day, arrived in a kaleidoscope of color. Bursting through the door no less, completely uninvited, once again making quite an embarrassing scene. She always knew how to ruin a good party.

"We can handle this" said Lady Ascot, politely excusing herself from her guests making her way to Hamish. They still had the cottage deed and there was no way Alice would leave her own mother stranded and homeless, no matter how much she had loved her father. Everything was still going to plan, they practically had the Wonder in their hands.

Always one for business, Alice was demanding to see The Board. She was not about to lose her beloved ship, now that it had become so much more a part of her. Alice knew there must be a way to reason with them. She still had no idea what Hamish had in store for her. Even worse was that Hamish had arranged it so that if she still chose to make a living for her family through the trading company that she would now do so as a secretary. Hamish just loved the idea of Alice, whom was always so defiant and telling him no, be in a submissive position, having to say "yes Sir" to him for the rest of her life as retribution for what she had done to him.

Not wanting any more party disruptions, or another catastrophic scene from the ever dramatic Alice, she was escorted back to the Study, where they could discuss matters more privately. At first Alice was sure the trouble would be over the extended amount of time her trip had come to and the worry of the financiers. It was only then that she learned her routes had been cut, her service were no longer needed, and that her mother would lose her home if the Wonder was not handed over.

True to her record Alice Kingsleigh had a very hard time processing this information. The news of their deal threw her in a bit of a tizzy. And once again she was off running through the halls in tears, distraught by the betrayal of her own mother, the loss she would have to bare, and the demanding questioning eyes upon her.

The men had tried to catch up with her after giving her a moment in the garden, not wanting to cause any more of a spectacle. They were so close behind her, could hear her footsteps, and yet she seemed to have vanished in thin air. Not again, thought Lady Ascot, growing very weary of this game.

No more than ten minutes had past when Lady Ascot heard the sound that she had been waiting almost two years to hear, the sound of Alice coming out of an under-loop. The thud had come from the game parlor, she knew it in an instant. Ha, thought Lady Ascot, I wonder what she'll blame hitting her head on this time.

Lady Ascot was not the only one who had heard the commotion. The entire search party had followed suite with Helen herself in tow. When they opened the door, there was Allice, climbing off the mantel, frantically looking for something as she dashed around the room in a haze mumbling something about a chronossphere. "Oh my word" said one of the men, "She's gone mad". "Yes, indeed" said another, "looks like the stress was just too much for her".

"Oh yes" said Lady Ascot thinking quickly, "Please gentleman, stay back, she might have some sort of sea fever; she's just come from China you know". Un-noticed by the onlookers, it was then that Lady Ascot decided she'd had enough of Alice's shows for one day and ever so slightly touched Alice's foot with her very unassuming cane, sending volts of electricity through Alice's body, and it was lights out Alice as her body hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry Helen" said Lady Ascot, "But it appears that Alice is not well at all. I can't have this kind of madness in my home. I won't allow it. Please let us get her some real help."

Helen placed her hand upon her lips, her eyes welling up as she stifled a cry. Seeing her daughter lying on the floor, she really didn't have any other choice. She knew her daughter was prone to flights of fancy, and remembered all the times she had been plagued by the strangest of dreams. Charles seemed to understand her so much better, even indulged her, but Helen never quite did. Not being from or ever seeing Underland for herself, she never would.

 **Chapter Seven: Reflections**

The coach came in record time, as Alice was carried through the back of the house in her unconscious state. The asylum should prove a more worthy place for a girl everyone believed to be quite mad, thought Lady Ascot. The only problem was that she knew Alice had not gone mad at all, but her jealousy and outrage towards her pushed her on. Oh, that girl, she thought. It's not even that hard, act like a lady and hide your crazy. How on Earth was she ever going to manage if Alice couldn't hold it together in public? She would end up being just as bad as Charles' sister Imogene. Poor Imogene, Lady Ascot thought with a shudder.

It had been almost twenty-five years since the day they had fled Underland, under the pursuit of the Red Queen. If it hadn't been for Charles, none of them would have made it out alive. Things were so much simpler before, thought Lady Ascot sadly as she watched out the window, not focusing on anything in particular, her eyes searching for the past.

Endora had been blessed with a wonderful childhood. She had been born, Endora Bandeau Hightopp, the eldest of six children in a wealthy tradesman house hold. Even though her parents had lived in the outskirts of Queat under the Castle Spades, their forward thinking fashion had spread throughout all of Underland. The ladies of the house were well schooled, and could sew even the finest of silks, while the men trained as Hatters. Even as children before one could be trusted with a needle, every one of them could weave a belt and bow a sash. They had become the Armani's of the land, whose fashions were sought out by all. So beloved were they in fact that they were invited to serve the royal court personally. It was a great honor for the family. So, they had set up a lovely little shop in the town of Witzend, just outside of the royal city of Crims.

While Endora could fashion a dress with her eyes closed her true passion was spending time with her father. Always watching him with admiration, she became a quite the little hatter herself, even though her brother Tarrant was the one set to take her father's place in the family business. Endora had a style and flare all her own making hats with the largest of rims, tallest of feathers, and brightest of colors. " Eigh' that'll never do, Endora" her father would say slipping into his outland accent whenever he was frustrated with her. "Just look at it, what lady of the court would where it?" "Honestly Endora, quit wasting my material and go help your sisters" he would say.

Endora happened to love her creations, and it always stung a little not to have her father's approval. "I think they're wonderful, just like you" Tarrant would whisper to her. He always had a way of making her feel better. Still feeling like a bit of a bother, Endora would go wander through the market place, clearing her thoughts of rejection. One day, she thought to herself, one day people will love my work just as much as my father's.

 **Chapter Eight: A Chance Meeting**

It was on such an occasion, her walking through the market place, when a voice behind her caught her off-guard.

"Hello" said the voice, startling her. "I didn't mean to frighten you" he said. "My name is William, Lord Willam Ascot".

He was quite handsome, well dressed, and very disarming for a stranger.

"As in "The" Ascot's?" Endora questioned.

The name Ascot was well known throughout the kingdom for "Ascot Elixirs and Potions", which were highly sought and very expensive. Being descended of the royal guard they were nobles, and in the service of protecting the land.

"Yes" he replied, "I am of "The" Ascot line as you say. And what might your lovely name be ?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my name is Endora, Endora Hightopp".

"No need to apologize, it was I who startled you" he said. "I often see you walking this way, always alone, and always in such fashion" He stated.

"It all started one day when I saw a blue spotted feather pass by my window sill. As I looked down, there you were, a vision of day dream blue, sporting those feathers in that amazing hat like a safari trophy. I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my life" said Lord Ascot.

"You liked my hat?" asked Endora, smiling at William while tucking a stray piece of her very strawberry blonde hair back under her hat.

"I like everything about you" replied Lord Ascot, making Endora blush. "Would you like to see our shop?" asked Lord Ascot. "I could escort you there right now if you have the time".

He was just so charming, who could say no? William extended his arm for Endora to take, and they strolled off down the road, arm in arm. It was love at first sight.

 **Chapter Nine: Potions a Plenty**

William and Endora walked down the streets of Crims until they came to a very ornate building with pillars, guardian statues, and stained glass windows. It was beautiful. Getting ahead of escort, Endora reached for the door.

"Wait!" cried William.

"Ouch!" cried another very small voice.

"What was that?" said Endora.

"Do you mind Miss?" said the small voice again.

Endora gasped and let go of the door knob.

"It's OK", said William, "It's an enchanted door knob. It won't open without a key", William said producing a small golden key from his waistcoat pocket.

"Welcome back Sir" said the door knob as the door gave way when William placed the key in the keyhole.

"I've never seen anything like that before" said Endora.

"Yes, well, all places with relics, potions, and enchanted objects are always protected by enchantments" replied William. "Some have multiple steps even. For example, one of the best ways to protect a secret place could be with an enchanted knob that must deem you worthy of the destination. Once you have been deemed worthy it can call upon needed potions to appear to help you pass, or even call upon its own key to appear. Enchanted lock combinations are quite fascinating" he said with a smile.

Inside the walls were filled floor to ceiling with shelves stocked full of colorful bottles of liquids, trinkets, jeweled boxes, and even what looked like a case full of pastries. At one of the lines of shelves, just on the other side of the pastry counter, was a young man who looked just slightly younger than William. It looked like he was trying to stock the shelf, while a young woman, close in age was leaning over the counter whispering in his ear.

"Charles" said Lord Ascot, "May I present to you Miss Endora Hightopp". "Her family is new in town, here as part of the coronation, and are to serve the royal family and high court". "Endora" he continued, this is my good friend Charles Kingsleigh".

"Pleasure to meet you Endora" said Charles.

The young woman next to Charles made a small noise in her throat and glared at William, tilting her head, as if asking for an introduction.

"Oh yes" William said rolling his eyes, "and this is Charles' very unwanted and nosy sister Imogene".

"Don't be rude!" exclaimed Imogene giving him a squinting stare. "It's very nice to meet you" said Imogene before turning back to her brother.

"What is it now Imogene?" asked Lord Ascot.

"Well" said Imogene, I was just reminding my baby brother here, that without my guidance and protection he would be long dead without me. Therefore I don't think it too much to ask if he does one tiny, itsy-bitsy favor for his sister".

"That favor being what exactly?" asked Lord Ascot with a scowl.

"She wants vanishing powder this time" said Charles.

"Shrinking potion, growth cakes, now vanishing powder…what could you possibly be up to with all that?" asked Lord Ascot.

"My adventures are my own business" said Imogene bluntly.

"Not when they affect my family's business" said William.

"It won't affect you family's business if Charles gives it to me before he's registered as stocking it" said Imogene with a pleading smile towards her brother. "Please, please please" begged Imogene. "If it is never stocked it is never counted, if it is never counted it won't be missed" Imogene argued.

"I'll make you a bargain", Imogene continued, "if you give me the powder I won't bother you and Will for an entire week. No tagalongs, no begging, no chaperoning; cross my heart".

The two young men regarded her with skeptical brows. "Promise?" asked Lord Ascot.

"I promise" said Imogene.

Lord Ascot nodded to Charles.

"Fine" said Charles, I'll get you the powder, then I don't want to hear another word about this. It will be the last time I do this favor for you. If Father knew we were shorting his business clients he'd feed us to the dandelions."

Imogene kissed her brother on the check. "Thank you" she said, before turning to leave. "I don't know what that girl is up to" said Lord Ascot, "but knowing Imogene I don't want to know. She's always had an appetite for getting into trouble, and I don't want any part of it".

"Well" said Charles, for a week free of my sister, she could have had her pick of anything in the store; but don't tell her I said that". The two young men just chuckled at each other.

 **Chapter Ten: A Little Bit Mad**

The Kingsleigh family, although not tradesman, were in the business of trade. They were not as prominent at the Ascot family but worked very closely with them to secure all the rare and raw items that were necessary to make many of the Ascot potions and elixirs. They owned a ship called the Wonder, captained by Mr. Dodo, and curious peculiarity himself, whom was quite famous for his ability to find lost items and seemingly extinct species.

Aslan Kingsleigh, the father of Charles and Imogene Kingsleigh, was a renowned explorer. Like most fisherman however, it was often hard to tell how much his stories may have been exaggerated. Aslan was often gone for long lengths of time, traveling the various shores of the Bobling Sea, while the children stayed with their Mother Caterina.

Sometimes Aslan's stories from his travels seemed so outlandish, many thought it a shame that his mind had wandered off without permission while he was at sea.

"Is father mad?" Charles and Imogene had asked their mother.

"Yes my darlings, but all the best people are" she would always say. Her voice always so confident and soothing, she was always a comfort to her children. Caterina Kingsleigh would always be remembered as a lovely young woman. The sound of her comforting voice would never be forgotten by her children, even after she died.

 **Chapter Eleven: A Horrible Day**

It happened on a day like any other. It was late in the summer, Caterina, Charles, and Imogene were taking a walk near the edge of the dark forest picking elderberries when young Charles wandered off. By the time Caterina had looked back he had vanished. Caterina called out to him frantically leaving the edge and running into the dark woods after her young son with Imogene right behind her.

To this day it is still a bit of blur for Imogene to recall. A flash of images of her mother frozen in her path as they hear the sound of a low growl. A quick turn towards the sound, seeing Charles lost and crying, and the Bandersnach closing in behind him. "Imogene go! …" she remembered her mother screaming as Caterina motioned for her to run and grab Charles from one direction, while she ran to distract the Bandersnach from the other.

Imogene had saved Charles, and their mother had saved them both.

After that horrible day it is said that Aslan lost what little of his mind he had left, only speaking in barely coherent rhymes of warning if he spoke at all. He didn't have the strength left in his heart to face the world without his wife. So he stayed out at sea as much as possible, leaving Imogene to take care of her brother.

After so many years of working with Aslan and having children of their own near the same age, the Ascot family felt a great deal of responsibility for the Kingsleigh family. They decided to take in Charles and Imogene and help raise them. They became like an adopted family. Inseparable.

 **Chapter Eleven: Woman of Mystery**

Ever since their first meeting Endora would manage to slip out whenever possible to meet with Lord Ascot. They would take long walks through the meadows catching bread and butterflies. They would stroll through town arm in arm listening Charles go on about his new ship duties on the Wonder now that he was old enough to sail with his father. They would dance together at every gala. He showed her a few potion tricks, and she adorned him with the finest of suites and matching top hats. Even Charles got in on the fashion trends once in a while.

Endora had hoped to also get closer to Imogene, but William had warned against it.

"She's mad that one" said Charles. "I've seen her scale full sized trees just to watch the birds; cliff dive into the ocean for an afternoon swim; crawl over a troll bridge in sheep's' wool to get better apples from the forbidden orchard; and even venture into castles, where she has no business, through the servants' quarters" he continued. "She's trouble Endora. Once she's made up her mind to do something she does it with no regard for the consequences, it's best just to leave Imogene alone".

Leaving Imogene alone was not very hard considering that she was hardly ever around or even where she said she would be. Often it was rather nice since Imogene was supposed to be a sort of chaperone for her and William. She would make her appearances in the presence of Lady and Lord Ascot senior, but then would quickly excuse herself once out of their sight. It was just a matter of time before Endora's curiosity got the better of her.

 **Chapter Twelve: Preperations**

Coronation day was fast approaching and the whole kingdom was buzzing with excitement. Princess Iracebeth was to receive her crown, a project commissioned by Endora's own brother Tarrant. It was a great honor but not all that easy. It was well known by now that Iracebeth had a rather odd ailment of the head that she had suffered since an accident in childhood. After hitting her head the swelling never seemed to go down. The doctors and even the Ascot family had tried to help but nothing seemed to work. In fact it just got worse.

"There is a very fine line working with magic" William would say. "It's a lot like cooking, not always an exact science, and it doesn't always turn out as intended". It's the reason very few have access to it. Could you imagine the chaos if that were not the case? At any rate they had tried all that they could but her head only seemed to swell a little more, and even more so every time she lost her temper.

Iracebeth was a very inventive child. Years of people staring and whispering around her had made her edgy and cold. Being in the royal line she was privy to things that others were not and, and found a lot of comfort in potions and enchantments, although she was not quite as gifted or as focused as her sister Mirana. It would have been easy for Iracebeth to make an unwanted spectator shrink down to a more reverent level for them to fear her instead of make fun of her. If she had her way the entire town could have fit in her palm, but her mother, the Queen, frowned upon her hobby. Fortunately for the towns' people, more than wanting to be feared Iracebeth wanted the approval of her parents.

There was a lot going on in the town, not only was today the day of corniation, but tomorrow was Horunvendush Day, to be celebrated with fairs and the grand engagement ball. In coming of age, Princess Iracebeth had been betrothed to Prince Arron, the Duke of Spades, a young willful man. Prince Arron was set to rule the kingdom of Spades, which was in a small territory just south of the Crims' palace, comprised mostly of vast country side. The Spades had always been great allies of the royal family, so it was only natural that they would arrange to have their children wed.

The Prince however, was not looking forward to this arrangment as he gazed out onto the checkered marble courtyard where their engagement ball was to be held tomorrow evening. "Do try and cheer up child" said Queen Elaina to her son. "This is your celebration! True it is an obligation to your thrown, but it is a step towards ruling the kingdom yourself." The Queen gave a great sigh, "It's not all fun and games my dear, it was the life you were born into, so I suggest you dress and prepare yourself for it."

"Yes Mother" said Prince Arron, kissing her cheek as he escorted her out of his room. This might have been the life he was born into but it was not the life wanted. As soon as he made sure the coast was clear and could no longer hear any footsteps in the great hall, he made his way out the window and down the castle's garroting vines.

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Wrong Fit**

Let's just say the morning could have gone better. Many of the nobles had gathered for the crowning of the Princes. King Oleron, Queen Elsemere, Princess Mirana, and Princess Iracebeth took center stage with their most loyal subjects around them. The honor of presenting the crown had fallen on its' maker, Tarrant, Endora's brother. Their family had been extended the honor of joining him onstage for the event.

The crown was beautiful. Tarrant had spent a lot of time on it. The only problem was that someone had eaten Iracebeths' morning tarts causing her to lose her temper and her head to swell again not long before the ceremony. Now, Tarrant was very good at being a hatter. He had had shown promise even as a small child. He had measured her twice before he began the crown's construction. It was no matter, her head had swollen and the crown wouldn't fit.

Tarrant, being his usual self, couldn't help but worsen his predicament placing the crown from one side of her large head to the other, before it fell and broke. The crowd laughed, even her parents laughed. Iracebeth was furious. She turned bright red, grew even larger, and threatened everyone who laughed that she would have their heads. Never being much for public humiliation, Endora had found that to be the most opportune moment to slip out the back.

King Oleron, Iracebeth's father, did not find her behavior and outburst at all amusing or appropriate. He had decreed that Iracebeth was not fit to rule since she could not control her temper, stating that her younger sister, Mirana would be next in line before her.

"It's my crown! I am the eldest!" Iracebeth screeched "This is all your fault" she had cried at Mirana completely distraught, then swore revenge on the Hightopps personally before running out the door crying. Zanik Hightopp, (their father) was absolutly mortified by Tarrant's behavior. He was furious, and made several remarks towards Tarrant making Tarrant so furious he announced that he was leaving the family, as their mother cried out to stop him.

It was the last time Endora would see her brother for years to come.

 **Chapter Fourteen: A Trist with a Twist**

Iracebeth was hurt, humiliated, fuming, and lost in herself as she ran out the doors in tears. More than anything she was determined to save her crown and rightful place as ruler. There was no way her father was going to give her crown to her baby sister. After all she was the eldest, it was her birthright. She knew what she had to do and made a mad dash to the outskirts of town, down to the castle of Spades. She herself would push the arrangement and force diplomacy in this matter. After all, King or not, her father had no place to change his mind just one day before her engagement party. So she hurried along as fast as she could to meet with King Bastian and Queen Elaina.

Having snuck out the back, Endora had watched as Iracebeth ran out of the building heading south towards the Castle Spades, shortly followed by her own family, and Tarrant stomping off North towards Hare House to meet his friend Thackery for tea, in quite a huff after his quarrel with their father.

Normally Endora would have followed her brother to cheer him up, just like he had always done for her, but something had distracted her. A vision in the corner of her eye of another young woman dashing towards the back of the Castle Spades. It was Imogene, on one of her "adventures" sneaking into the castle gardens.

Endora just couldn't help herself. She always wondered what Imogene was up to and now was her only chance. Plus between her fathers's temper and the royal court not being exactly in their favor, right now seemed like a good time to "get lost". So she ran towards the castle following Imogene's trail.

Meanwhile, Iracebeth wasted little time as she pushed her way through the doors of the Castle Spades.

"Majesty" said the courtiers startled by her abrupt entrance.

"I demand to speak to the king and queen at once" she said, eyes darting through the foyer for their presence.

"I believe they are still in chambers, Majesty" answered one of the servants pointing in the direction of the next hall. And before anyone could offer to retrieve them or announce her, she was off sprinting down the hall, not knowing how much time she would have before the arival of McTwisp, the royal messanger.

Her footsteps slowed as she began to hear voices through the walls.

" … and that head! It just gets bigger every time we see her. I thought by now any one of those potions would have worked" said Queen Elaina.

"Oh God, can you imagine what we are to put up with. I hear her temper's not improved with age either. I can just hear the members of the court now…. marriage just to get..ahead…and the latest… beware of Iracebeth The Red, get her mad and it's off with your head" said King Bastian in a mocking tone.

Iracebeth furrowed her eyebrows, clenched her jaw, and breathed heavily through her nostrils, clutching her chest from the wounds of their words. She could not bear to hear anymore and quickly made her way down the hall and into the back garden. Once outside Iracebeth clung to the marble walls, and closed her eyes, ready to sob. Just then the sound of kissing and giggling from the other side of the hedge altered her that she was not alone.

"Stop, that tickles" laughed Imogene.

"Mmmm, I just love kissing you all over" said Prince Arron, as they laid out under the wisteria on a small throw in each other's embrace.

"I love it too" said Imogene in a wistful voice.

"You would think after three years I would tire of this, but I can never seem to get enough of you Imogene Kingsleigh" said the prince.

"I only tire of this sneaking around you know" Imogene continued, "You might not think so but I would like to think of myself as a proper lady, and I know that our families, yours in particular, will not approve of us. But what can I say, I have fallen victim of the forbidden fruit that is your love".

"We don't need their approval. I don't want any of this" said the prince motioning his outstretched arm towards the castle. "All I want, and all I need to be happy is just you, my darling. And tomorrow will be the last time either of us has to sneak away ever again".

"Yes" said Imogene "that reminds me, I have placed the powder in your drawer with very specific instructions. Follow them to the letter and you will be able to vanish for an hour or so allowing you plenty of time to sneak away and meet me at my father's ship unseen".

"What about Aslan?" asked Prince Arron.

"He'll be at the party with Mr. Dodo, the crew has taken its leave and my brother says they have not finished unloading, meaning we will have some supplies at our disposal. Then we can finally sail away, to a place where no one knows us, and live happily with each other" Imogene beamed.

Not having seen Iracebeth, Endora too had overheard their conversation. Oh my God, she thought, I must go and warn Charles, quickly and quietly retracing her steps back towards the town. All the while, poor Iracebeth, had gone to the Spade Castle looking for solace and instead was greeted with insult and heartbreak. Her head was spinning with all she had heard. Not knowing what to do, she ran. With tears streaming down her cheeks she ran into the dark woods and let out a guttural howling scream.

 **Chapter Fifteen: A Royal Encounter**

There was a rustle in the trees. Her primal call had echoed throughout the woods. Still breathing heavily, Iracebeth turned towards the sound of something moving towards her.

"My, my.." said a deep whispering voice. "What lovely sounds you make" came a voice almost as if from the trees themselves. "Please my dear, sweet flower, don't be frightened" the voice continued.

"Show yourself!" Iracebeth comanded.

"As you wish, my dear" said the voice.

Down from the branches came an elfin man, dressed in red, except for his fur cloak and a small crown upon his head.

"I am Jarred" he said smoothly "King of the Heart Land at Salazen Grum, or more commonly I am known as The King of Hearts, or Red King as I prefer". "These are my woods, and trust me my dear, as long as you are with me you have nothing to fear" said the Red King.

"I am not afraid" Iracebeth declared.

"I can see that my dear" said the king with a wicked grin. "So then, why have you called me?"

"I beg your pardon; I've not called anyone" said Iracebeth with quite a puzzled look.

"Ah, but I beg to differ" said The Red King. "You see my dear, I have dominion and control over all creatures in my woods. They serve me, and I in turn look out for them. So, when I heard such a powerful cry of despair, filled with rage and energy, I just had to see where it had emanated from. And Imagine my surprise when I found that it had come from such a beautiful being" the Red King Continued.

"You think me beautiful?" Iracebeth said skeptically. "Well then, let me tell you what has brought me here" Iracebeth went on. "Let's see, this very morning I was the laughing stock of my own royal court when some dim witted imbecile couldn't manage to do his job and broke my crown. Then my father King Oleron decided that I was too temperamental to wield the power of the thrown and offered it to my baby sister instead. Then when I tried to show a little gumption and diplomacy in seeking out the family of my betrothed, I found King Bastian and Queen Elaina laughing at my expense behind my back. And to top it all off I just found out that my betrothed Prince Arron is going to elope with some commoner that he's been sneaking around with for years, and plans to leave me stranded and humiliated at our engagement ball tomorrow." "That sound you heard, was that of my heart breaking, and I have no tears left in me to cry."

"Oh, my Dear sweet rose, I think you are the most beautiful and exquisite creature to ever venture into my lands. I'm so sorry to hear of your suffering. If you were mine I would gladly avenge you. I would send the Jub-jub bird to claw their eyes out, my bandersnach to rip them limb from limb, and my precious Jabberwocky to burn their cities to the ground. We could surround ourselves in their blood, and have the head of every person who ever laughed at yours" replied the Red King being deadly serious.

"Would you really do all that for me?" asked Iracebeth staring deeply into the Kings eyes with admiration.

"I would do it all for you, if only I could" replied the king. "You see, unfortunately my dear, I am personally bound by treaties. I myself have been bond not to use my powers of creature dominion to inflict my will upon the other kingdoms". "You see, an enchanted item was stolen from me, a very special suite of armor and the very powerful Vopal Sword. It was used in a coo to kill the split twin of my poor baby Jabberwocky. The other kingdoms banded together forming a type of treaty alliance, stating there would be no war between us. And, to ensure my co-operation, my stolen items would be kept by their council as protection."

"Oh, I see" said Iracebeth sadly, looking down to the ground.

"I don't think you do…." Trailed the Red King. "My dear, I believe that destiny has brought you to me. I feel that we share a common bond you and I" said the Red King, taking Iracebeths' hands in his. "We have both been burned by those we trusted and loved, we have both been hurt by many of the same people, when all we asked for was a little respect".

"I have been bound, my dear, but…. If I had a queen perhaps, someone to pass my power to, they would not be bound by such means" said the king looking deeply into her eyes. "While I'm not sure where my suite has gone, a little birdy has told me that the Vopal Sword has been hidden inside the Castle Spades" the King continued. "If you could bring me back my sword, I swear to you I would give you all your heart has ever desired. I can give you the love and compassion you need, and if others do not show you respect, I can teach you to make them fear you. I would give you all my control, power over my kingdom… if you agreed to be my queen".

 **Chapter Sixteen: A Plan of Action**

After all she had been through, The Red King was Iracebeths' knight in shining armor. He had offered her everything she was looking for including revenge. How could she turn down such an offer?

"I accept your proposal. I will be your queen" said Iracebeth.

"Queen of my heart" said the king adoringly towards her. "I promise to give you all that you desire".

"Very well, what do we do now" asked Iracebeth.

"Ah, yes" the Red King continued, "as for your former engagement, I have a plan" he said with a devious smile.

Meanwhile, Endora had run straight through all of Witzend into Crim, gasping for breath by the time she reached the Ascot potion's shop.

"Ooooooh" cried the door knob, as she practically broke it off trying to get into the building.

"Please, you must open" she cried. "Charles!" "William!" Endora cried out through the key hole.

In no time at all the door gave way, as Endora burst through and into William's arms.

"Oh William" she said breathlessly "where is Charles? I must speak with him urgently".

"What's the matter Endora?" asked William, his face filled with concern.

"It's Imogene" said Endora, "She's planning something awful and it involves the prince!"

"She's done what?" asked Charles very confused.

"All those times she was sneaking off, it was to meet with Prince Arron!" "They have been hiding a long love affair!" cried Endora still out of breath.

"THEY WHAT!" screamed Charles.

"That's not the worst part" said Endora. "They are planning to elope tomorrow night using your fathers' ship while everyone goes to the engagement ball!"

"Over my dead body!" said Charles. "She's gone too far this time. Our father depends on his ship" Charles continued. "Your father," said Charles motioning to William "depends on my father. We cannot allow this to happen."

"You're right" said William. "We must do something to stop them."

"I have an idea" said Charles. "Tomorrow we will meet them on the ship since that is the only place where we know for sure they are set to unite."

"We must talk sense into them both before it is too late." "No one must know of this! It would devastate the royal family, and Imogene could be tried for treason" said William wrought with concern and despair for his dear friends.

 **Chapter seventeen: Horunvendush Day**

It was Horunvendush Day, and a very bust one at that. Everyone in the Hightopp household was rushing around, making last minute hats and dress alterations for half the town. Being one of the best talents in the house Endora had finished her work in a flash, before slipping out of the house un-noticed. With Tarrant staying at Hare House and not around the shop it meant double the work for the boys. Endora hated the fact that the family was fighting, but hoped they would have time to make up at the fair. Never one to miss any social engagement, Endora knew Tarrant would never miss the fair. Tarrant loved parties of all kinds, even as child it would not be uncommon for him to spontaneously create an un-birthday party just to have an occasion to show off. While her family did weigh on her mind, Endora had other matters to deal with and decided her family had enough to worry about without having to fret over her.

The plan was to meet up with Charles and William at by three o'clock on The Wonder. It would give each of them plenty of time to finish their normal duties for the day so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. It would also allow them to get the drop on Imogene and Prince Arron, to secure the ship from being stolen, and with any luck have the Prince back before the royal families noticed his absence.

They were not the only ones with plans that day. The Royal Family of Crims had plenty to do as well. It being Horunvendush Day, they were to parade through the towns making an appearance, speak at the opening of the fair in Witzend, and make their rounds before leaving for the neighboring town of Queast and Castle Spades for the engagement gala. It was such a beautiful day, and a shame it wouldn't end that way.

Although the gala would go on as planned the King and Queen were still set on a change of casting for that of Mirana instead of Iracebeth. They had every confidence that Mirana the fair would make a wonderful leader and still did not trust the temperment of Iracebeth. They had expected more of a protest from Iracebeth as the morning approached, and she had not helped her case by not returning to the castle until late that night. Still the family as a whole was to make their rounds, and Iracebeth went quietly, for once.

"Mother, Father, I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday" said Iracebeth not looking them in the eye. "I understand that you don't think I'm ready for the crown" Iracebeth continued, "even though I'm the eldest" she mumbled under her breath. "I just feel so terrible that **MY** actions may have affected plans Prince Arron may have had for us; so I was wondering if you would allow me to go ahead to the Castle Spades. I have a small gift I would like to give Prince Arron in private, as a type of apology and to show my good will for the future of his kingdom" said Iracebeth with pleading eyes.

The king gave a large sigh. "Very Well" he said. "I'm glad to see that you are taking your etiquette as a member of the royal family more seriously" the King Continued.

"I think it's a lovely gesture" said the Queen. "It shows great maturity on your part."

"Then, you wish us no ill will?" asked Mirana with a sad look of concern.

"Of course not baby sister" said Iracebeth. I wish you dead, Iracebeth thought to herself.

After getting the permission she needed to leave, Iracebeth was off on her own and made her way to the Castle Spades. Once near the Castle she rounded around its back towards the garden. Iracebeth placed her horse out of sight and snuck in through the back doors. Once inside she tiptoed her way down the hall and up towards the Prince's bedroom. Making sure no one was around she slipped inside.

Iracebeth had remembered that Imogene had placed vanishing powder in his drawer, which she happily switched out for something far more deliberate. If he wanted to disappear, Iracebeth would make sure he would never be found. "Far-fallen, Prince Arron" said Iracebeth looking towards the Gulindamesh Powder with an evil stare. A sprinkle of that, and the Prince not only would disappear from sight, his words would be lost to the wind and never heard, his touch would pass through even the thickest of walls. For all its purposes the Prince would be a ghost, and with the amount instructed by Imogene, he might be so forever.

Happy with her work, Iracebeth left the bedroom and headed back for the main hall. Her mission was not yet complete she still had to find the Vopal sword, but was unsure where to start.

"Princes?" came a voice from behind her as she looking to and fro between the many castle halls.

"Prince Arron" said Iracebeth in surprise. "Um. I was just looking for you" she lied.

"Really?" said Prince Arron. "I half expected not to see you at all today, with the new arrangement and all" he trailed. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, well its fine. All for the best I suppose" said Iracebeth.

"So why were you looking for me?" asked the Prince.

"I just wanted to wish you well, and let you know there would be no hard feeling for you and….my sister" said Iracebeth staring at the Prince. "Since I'm here, and this will no longer be our castle, would you mind giving me a tour? Perhaps we can start with the armory? I just love battle relics you know" she said thinking quickly.

"Umm….. sure….I guess" said the Prince not knowing what else to say.

They made their way through the Castle and Iracebeth tried to feign interest in its history as she waited for any clues that might lead her to her goal. They had seen the armory which turned out to be a dud, and many more rooms before coming to the chambers of the King and Queen. They had not gone in, but the door was open and Iracebeth could make out a small ornate chest near the foot of their bed.

"What's that" asked Iracebeth trying not to act casual.

"That's just my parents' chambers" said Prince Arron rolling his eyes.

"I meant the pretty chest by their bed" said Iracebeth now trying not to be annoyed.

"Oh yeah, my father keeps an eye on that. I think it holds some kind of enchanted sword or something, and I was never allowed to play with it" said the Prince.

"Prince Arron…" called Queen Elaina's voice from somewhere in the castle.

"Oh, I see the time has gotten away from us" said Iracebeth. "Don't' mind me, go to your mother and I can show myself out." "And Thank you again for the tour, it was most informative" said Iracebeth with a menacing smile.

The Prince gave a little bow and left after his mother's calls.

Iracebeth quickly went into the King and Queens room and grabbed the chest. She then made her way as fast as possible back out into the gardens, mounted her horse, and road down into the dark forest.

 **Chapter Eighteen: A New Queen**

The Red King had prepared for this day. The time of the Red kingdom was at hand. There had been whispers of the Faities foreseeing a great battle on this day, so the King had every non-allied creature, insect, and bird captured or killed to ensure that no warning of the rise of his army would reach the other kingdoms. Everything was falling into place.

He had gathered a great army of beasts, who bowed down to Iracebeth as she entered into the woods triumphantly baring the Vopal Sword Chest. The King beamed warmly at her, taking in the chest. He whispered back to his royal guard Stain, and battle worn soldier with scars upon his face and a patch over one eye. Stain then took the chest and quickly made his way to place it safely within the Kings' castle.

"As always you exceed expectations my dear" said King. "Come now, see that I too am a man of my word. We shall marry at once here in the clearing of the wood, in front of our subjects, your army to command as you see fit."

The King then gave a great tap with his staff, "Jabberwocky!" he commanded. Nearby a large mountainous stone cracked, giving birth to a sleeping dragon. The great creature spread his wings and shook his head.

"You have awakened me" came a deep, gargling voice.

"Yes, my baby Jabberwocky" said the King.

"And, what of the Vopal one?" asked the deep voice of the Jabberwocky.

"In our capable hands, locked away for safe keeping, no harm shall come to you" said the King.

"Come now" the King continued, "I have summoned you to meet your new queen, whom you will serve well against those who have oppressed you".

The Jabberwocky turned towards Iracebeth, making her eyes go wide, and gave a deep bow.

"What be your wish Red Queen?" asked the Jabberwocky.

Iracebeth looked back at the King with a new lustful desire, drunk on the power she had been given.

 **Chapter Nineteen: Bloody Rein**

Back on the deck of The Wonder, Charles, William, and Endora had all managed to meet up. Charles was a wreck as William tried to console him.

"I just cannot believe it" said Charles, "I mean, how can someone even as crazy as Imogene think that they could just sail away with the crown prince, without an entire armada coming after them to get him back?"

"It will be Ok Charles" said William. "No one is going anywhere, and I'm sure we will be able to make things right."

Endora just stood silently on the bow, looking out into the sea. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Imogene and Prince Arron. She couldn't imagine having to hide her feeling for William from the world, never being allowed to see him in public as she pleased, or being told by anyone that they couldn't be together despite their love.

It was not long before Imogene came running, bags packed, up the dock of the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Imogene asked frozen in her tracks when she saw the three of them.

"We know Imogene" said William.

"We know about your plan with the Prince, and we won't let you do this Imogene" said Charles hysterically. "Do you have any idea what father would do to you if he found out you stole his ship?" "Did you even think about what the royal guard would do to you, after they caught you?" "You would be hung for treason against the crown!" "How could you do this Imogene" Charles cried.

"I'm sorry" said William, "but we cannot allow this to happen."

Imogene looked crushed. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love him" she said. "You just don't understand, I love him and he loves me, and we are meant to be together" Imogene continued. "To Hell with all of you. You don't know what it's been like to live like this for so long." "Arron doesn't want the crown, he doesn't want to marry the princes, and he doesn't want to live without me." "He loves me, and he's coming for me" said Imogene very determined. "And if you won't let us depart, then we shall face the royal court together. I'm done hiding."

Before anyone could speak the atmosphere began to fill with the thick suffocating smell of smoke as screams of panic filled the air.

"What's happening?" asked William.

"I don't know" said Charles.

"Oh my God, Look!" cried Endora pointing out towards the mainland.

Billows of black smoke filled the air from what was the town of Witzend.

"It's the fair" said William in a panic as they ran off the ship to investigate.

"Mother! Father!" Endora cried as if they could hear her, but it was too late, the entire town had been reduced to nothing more than blackened structural beams and ash. The joys and laughter of the fair had now turned to tears and screams. It was only by some small miracle that Tarrant was able grab and cover Princess Mirana; to save her life with his fire resistant attire that he had spent years working on.

"To The Castle Spades!" they heard as it was cried out from the familiar voice of Iracebeth, now The Red Queen. Then a large ominous figure swooped up from the ground into the sky letting out a low growl.

By the time their small ragged group had reached Quest, it was a blood bath. The Spades Castle was on fire, the white marble blackened with smoke as it crumbled into the sea. There was chaos on the ground as the hundreds of towns people ran for their lives.

"Arron, where are you!" Imogene screamed.

Flying overhead, letting out a terrifying screech, was the Jabberwocky. More terrifying than they had ever imagined, the fearsome creature soared above the battlefield, spewing purple electric fire, annihilating everything in its path.

"Let it be known throughout the land that I am The Red Queen. All of Underland shall bow down before me; and those that don't shall perish" yelled The Red Queen from the back of the Jabberwocky. "To the Palace of Crims!" she cried out, leading her army on.

"Let's pay Mummy and Daddy a little visit" she said to the Red King. "I'm sure they would love to meet my new husband. And hopefully they will be a little more receptive towards my command" The Red Queen continued. "They have no power here or over me anymore."

 **Chapter Twenty: The Royal Rumble**

Luckily for the King Oleron the royal family was able to retreat back to Crims during the raid on Witzend. And once Tarrant had saved Princess Mirana from the clutches of the Jabberwocky, they too quickly headed back to the castle to prepare for battle.

"Thank you for saving our daughter" said the King to Tarrant, "but you must go now, help those who have survived, and help guide out as many as you can from this place."

"Of Course, your Majesty" said Tarrant, doing as he was told he quickly left to help the others to safety.

"Mirana" said the King to his daughter, "you must go and hide". "Leave it to your mother and I to deal with your sister."

"Father, I won't leave you" said Mirana. "I can help you, I can use my potions knowledge to protect you. Please Father."

"You will do as you're told, young lady" said the Queen, fearful that she had already come close to losing her once today.

"FINE!" said Princess Mirana, very upset as she rushed down the halls of the castle.

The ground began to lightly shake as the red army made its advances towards the castle of Crim. The King and Queen made their way out front with a small back up army of their own. They knew the Red King must have tricked their daughter into this blood lust, not knowing all that she had endured. Still they were sure they could reason with their own daughter.

Mirana couldn't stand the thought of sitting by while her parents might be in danger. She loved her big sister very much, but the events of the afternoon had her rattled. She quickly roamed through her potions practice room for anything that might aid against the electric fire of the Jabberwocky, then something caught her attention. A Lazerus potion meant to summon lightning and storms. She grabbed the bottle for safe keeping and ran to her tower where she could watch from her window.

The howl of the Jabberwocky could be heard for miles. It now flew overhead awaiting its orders from the Red King and Queen.

"Iracebeth, Please come down so we can talk" yelled the King.

"I'm sorry Father, you already made yourself pretty clear on ideas about me, the time for talk is over. I just came to say my goodbyes" said the Red Queen.

She had only wanted to make a show of her power, to let them know that she made her own destiny, and to take a stand in a place where she felt accepted. Whatever her intention might have been, the Jabberwocky made a swoop far too low for the troops of the King and Queen.

Frightened by its sudden movement, one of the men made an advance firing an arrow at the great beast.

"Wait!" cried the King.

But it too late. The arrow struck its tail and the Jabberwocky let out an angry yell spewing electric purple flames.

"Look out!" cried the men.

At that moment Mirana could not stand to wait any longer, she would save her family and her kingdom from this monstrous beast, if she had to take it down herself. As fast as she could, she made her way from her sill, down the tower, and out the castle doors, all while downing the Lazerus potion.

By the time she had made her way through the men sparks of lightning were bursting through her fingers as the entirety of her eyes turned black as the night like something possessed.

"Mirana, NO!" screamed the Queen.

With the potion coursing through her veins, Mirana lifted her hand to the sky. Bolts began to shoot randomly as the sky turned dark.

"IT'S LAZERINE!" screamed the Red King, "FALL BACK!"

The Red army turned in haste.

"STOP…." Said Mirana, but as she did, she herself became a giant lightning rod. There was a bright light. A flash, and the pulse of an explosion around her.

Mirana later awoke in the belly of a large crater in what looked like the aftermath of an atomic level explosion. Most of the Red army had managed to escape including The Red King and Queen. However, many others were not so lucky. The castle was gone, completely obliterated, leaving not even a trace of rubble. Half of Crim had burnt down, engulfed in flames from the explosion, no one was left, but her.

Seeing the level of destruction around her and knowing in an instant what she had done. Princess Mirana began to sob uncontrollably and ran. It is said that she did not stop running day and night until she fell at the steps of the White Palace, part of an old secular order of help and healing, a place of peace as all there are bond by an oath never to do any harm.

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Tides of Change**

Endora, William, Imogene, and Charles never made it to Crim. They had been caught up in the chaos of Witzend and Queast. Endora never found her family and assumed they had all perished with the others. The Ascot and Kingsleigh homes had been destroyed as well, leaving no sign of survivors.

"Perhaps our father made his way back to the ship" said Charles softly hoping.

"Yes, of course "said Imogene, "perhaps Prince Arron is with him". "They never found him you know, and we were due to meet there hours ago" said Imogene with a similar gleam of hope.

"Very well" said William, "back to the ship" he said taking Endoras' hand as they pressed on.

Back on the Wonder, there was no sign of Aslan or Prince Arron, but there were survivors.

"Hello" called Charles.

"Who's there?" answered an unknown male voice.

Below deck in the ships' haul Sebastian and Melaina Harcourt had taken shelter with their baby girl wrapped in their arms. They were wide eyed and frightened.

"I'm sorry" said Melania "but we didn't know what to do or where else to go."

"It's alright" said William. "We understand, we have nowhere else to go now either."

The sobering reality hit them all hard. Endora clenched her jaw, but could not stop the streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well we can't stay here" said Charles. "There just are not enough supplies to last us very long. We are going to have to set sail and pray we can find somewhere with food, supplies, shelter, and maybe even help".

"What about Arron?" Imogene asked sadly. "He's coming for me. He promised and he never breaks a promise. We can't leave him."

"I'm sorry Imogene, but he's not here. He never showed up and if he was in the middle of sneaking out of the castle there is a good chance he's….."

"NO!" interrupted Imogene.

"There was a lot of chaos, I'm sure he just went to help however he could, and that's what we have to do now" said William trying to comfort her.

Imogene just nodded slowly.

"OK then, help me hoist the sails" said Charles. "We'll follow the current south and look for what we can" he continued. "I know we have all suffered a great deal today, but we are here, we are alive." Alive, the word echoed inside Endora, she didn't feel alive, she felt broken, and hollow, and numb wishing the nightmare of the day was just a dream.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Traitor**

The Red King and his new bride had managed to make their distance before the explosion at Crims, seeking shelter back at the Kings palace at Salazen Grum. For the King it had been a most anticipated and exciting day as two royal families had met their end, leaving most of Underland under their control.

For the Queen however, she did not seem as happy. A small part of her buried deep down had been broken beyond repair. The King had made good on his promise. She was adorn with beautiful dresses, crowns, the finest of treats, servants at her disposal, and even a small group of followers, there only to tell her how smart and beautiful she was. She had everything she asked for, but it felt a little hollow to her.

The Red Queen thought about her family, how even though at times she wished them dead, it was not what she had wanted. She thought about what her life would have been like sitting at the thrown in the marble Palace of Spades at the side of Prince Arron. She thought about how so much of the event that had taken place might never had happened if he hadn't been scheming to sneak off with that girl. That Girl! What was her name? In….Im…Imogene!

The queens' face turned slightly red at the mere thought of her. Had she escaped? Surly she did not deserve to live when so many others had died. That's when she remembered their plan to meet on a ship, perhaps she was there now. If only there was a way to find her.

"Jarred" piped the Queen.

"Yes my darling queen" he answered.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me" asked the Queen.

"I would do anything for you my love. What is it your heart desires?" asked the King.

"There is a traitor. A seductress, serpent bent on the corruption of power" the Queen continued. "Her name is Imogene, a peasant girl, who may have escaped by way of a ship. Could you find her for me?" asked the Queen.

The King looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Of course I can" he said with a smile. "I shall send out my Tattle-Tale Birds to search the seas. If she is on a ship, they will find it."

"Excellent" said the Queen with a smile of her own. "And when they do, I want a ship of our own prepared to meet them" she continued. "I shall never be happy knowing that girl or her conspirators might be alive, I should like to watch as their ship goes down."

"Yes my Queen" said the Red King. "We shall prepare at once".

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Trapped**

There is something very soothing about being at sea. Even with all that happened Endora was enjoying the feel of the wind in her face as the great vessel moved through the waves. It's thought that the sea has no memory, and that is what she hoped, for the water to wash away her memory with every wave.

It was a somber trip. Everyone had been quiet for quite some time, just listening to the waves and the birds in the distance.

"Do you even know where you're going Charles?" asked Imogene as she pined for her lost love back at shore.

"We are following the currant and the strait south. I'm doing the best I can Imogene" said Charles, a little irritated by her comment.

Suddenly the birds overhead started to circle.

"Imogene, Imogene, Imogene" the birds echoed back and forth before flocking back towards the shore.

"That was odd" said Sebastian.

"Maybe the Prince is looking for me!" exclaimed Imogene excitedly.

"Oh no" said Charles, "I don't think it's the Prince that's looking for you."

"What do mean" asked William.

"Quick, take a look" said Charles, handing William his spyglass.

Off in the distance William could make out a ship with large red sails closing in the distance between them.

"It's the Red Queen! She's tailing us!" yelled William.

"What do we do Charles?" asked Endora in a panic.

"I don't know" said Charles equally panicked.

A dark mass passed over head. It was the underbelly of the dreaded Jabberwocky. It had not stopped at their ship as expected, but flew ahead down into the distance in the direction they were heading. Charles looked frantically at the map. From what he could tell not far from their location was a fork in the current (literally, this being Underland). It was at this point that the water was destine to split into two paths, one heading towards a great waterfall of epic proportions, and the other through the choppy banks leading towards the awaiting Jabberwocky.

"It's a trap!" said Charles, as the vessel of the Red King and Queen closed in fast, its great mass nearly shading them.

"We're going to die!" cried Imogene in despair.

"I cannot die like this" said William, quickly turning to Endora. "Endora Hightopp, I love you, and I'm so sorry that this life has not turned out to be what I know we both would have wanted. But, if I am to die a man, I would like to do so with you as my wife. Endora, marry me?"

Endora stood for a moment just frozen, looking deep into Williams' pleading eyes.

"Seriously!" screamed Charles still panicked from the pursuit.

"Yes, you idiot" said William. "You are the acting Capitan of the ship, you have the power to marry us right here and now" he reminded Charles.

"Yes!" said Endora suddenly come back to life. She knew she loved William and if nothing had happened she knew that one day they would have married anyway.

"Do it Charles" William commanded.

"FINE!" said Charles. "Lord William Ascot do you take Endora Hightopp to have and hold in marriage until our imminent and fast approaching death?"

"Yes! Even After!" said William

"Endora Hightopp do you take my most precious and insane best friend Willam to have as your husband?" asked Charles with a small smile.

"Yes I do!" said Endora.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife" said Charles almost laughing at the situation.

William and Endora embrassed in a long and heart felt Kiss. If it was going to be their last they were going to make it count. Everyone smiled. It did not last long, the Red ship was close and the fork laid dead ahead.

Sebastian grabbed his wife and child to take them below deck.

"There are lots of boxes of material and supplies" said Sebastian. "Perhaps you can use them like us to help hide or protect you" he continued as he made his way down the steps.

"Of Corse!" shouted Charles. "I have an idea! But you're not going to like it."

"We're dead anyway. Any option is better than death" said William.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Hold Your Breath**

"Endoa, give me your sash" said Charles.

"What?" asked Endora completely thrown off by his request.

"I need your sash, hurry!" Charles demanded.

Endora quickly gave Charles the sash from her dress. Charles then used it to tie the helm, angling it toward the great falls.

"Are you insane!" cried Imogene.

"Trust me" said Charles. "Quickly! Everyone get below deck, were going to need some help" he continued while rushing for the hull.

"William, do you remember when we talked about door enchantments?" asked Charles.

"Yes, but…. You can't be serious" said William.

"As a heart attack I'm afraid old chap" replied William.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Imogene demanded.

"Well not so long ago our good friend William had a bloody brilliant idea about door enchantments in which he had a theory about using a number of ingredients to create an alternate location for those who tried to force their way in" said Charles.

"It's just a theory Charles!" exclaimed William.

"Well it's all we have" said Charles.

"I don't understand" said Endora very confused.

"All we need is the right ingredients and momentum for something the size of a ship, then we can create our own enchanted opening to escape the doom that otherwise surely awaits us" said Charles as he excitedly looked through the ships containers, grabbing several armfuls of bottles.

"Charles, we don't know where we will end up" said William full of concern.

"Let me break this down for you" said Charles "The Red armada is behind us full of people who want us dead, the Jabberwocky is in front of us blocking the only safe route, ready to light us on fire, and if we keep straight on this path our ship is bound to go over the falls where we will plummet to our death instead; unless we do something to break our fall, like create an opening to anywhere but here." "Now" said Charles, "Are you with me?"

"We are with you Charles" said Imogene, with a firm look of determination on her face.

"Yes, we are with you Charles" said Endora, looking over at William waiting for his response.

"You know" William started " if anyone else was asking this I would say it was impossible, but I know that look Charles, and if you say we can do it, we can. I'm with you."

"This should do" said Charles with his arms full of potions.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing with all that?" asked William.

"I've watched you for years now William, let's just pray this is enough to withstand the dilution of so much water. Now go, be with your wife, and strap yourself securely to the ship" said Charles.

"Where are you going?" asked William.

"To the front end bow of the ship" Charles continued, "I'm the Captain, so it's my job to save the ship and crew. I'll make sure the potion brew is deposited just ahead of the ship. It's the only way, and the only chance we have."

"I understand" said William, "I love you Charles."

"And I you good friend, see you on the other side" said Charles rushing back up the stairs towards the bow.

Sebastian and his wife clung to each other, protecting their daughter between them. Imogene found a deep corner and strapped herself down to the wall of the ship with anything she could find. William and Endora wrapped themselves around each other securing to part of the mast.

"What are they doing?" came a confused shriek from the Red Queen.

The ship seemed to gain momentum now caught in the pull of the falls. Without warning they could feel the ship lurch, its great weight tilting forward and down. Everyone braced themselves, closing their eyes and holding their breath as the feeling of rapid descent overtook them deep in the pit of their stomachs. There was a loud sound as the ship made contact, and their bodies were hit with a wall of water. The feeling of pressure was overwhelming, like being suffocated in Jell-O, unable to move, unable to breath, as another surge of energy seemed to suck them through the other side of the world. Finally the pressure released. Endora couldn't take anymore. She opened her mouth and took in the atmosphere, and to her surprise, it was air!

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: A New Strange Land**

They had survived and the ship was still intact. Endora breathed deeply. This was no dream. She huged William tightly and he hugged her back. Sebastian and his wife sobbed together in relief still clinging to their baby girl. They were alive and grateful.

Endora and William began pulling at the ropes that had held them to the ship and quickly ran to check on Charles. His clothes had practically been ripped from his body from the sheer force of the falls, but he was alive and still secured to the bow.

"Charles!" cried Imogene, as she manically worked to free him, giving him a large hug in the process. "You did it Charles! We made it. We're safe…. I think" Imogene continued, now looking around at her surroundings.

They appeared to be sailing down a long, wide, river path surrounded by city ports that billowed out large amounts of smoke from burning coal. As they continued on the busy trade ways gave until they could see luscious green country side.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Imogene.

"You there, Bird, could you tell us where we are" asked William to a lark that had landed on the ships port side. But the bird just chirped in response before flying away.

"How peculiar" said Endora, "a bird with no manners?"

"Nothing looks familiar" said Charles, looking through his many maps.

"You mean we're lost" said Imogene. "What about Arron? He said he would come for me. How will he ever find me?"

"We are not lost" said William, "we are just uneducated as to our position. All we have to do is find someone to ask."

"A lot of good that did" said Imogene, motioning to the sky with her outstretched arm in the direction the bird had flown.

"What if they're not friendly?" asked Endora, as she looked out towards this new strange land.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that" said Charles. "Maybe for now we should just keep an eye out and take stock of what we have on the ship for protection, just in case."

"I think that's an excellent idea Charles" said William.

The group went through the contents of the ship one by one. There was a number of potions and powders cases of zanzabarbian gold and only a small amount of food and fresh water. "We're going to have to stop soon" said Charles. "The supplies we have won't last us very long." They managed to sail on just a little while longer before coming to a shallow embankment just outside of a country estate.

"It's time" said William. "We need supplies and we need to know where we are. I think Endora might be right, it might not be wise to trust that the being here are friendly, so I'm going to take the Amnesic Powder. A quick blow will put whoever we come across in a trance like state, we can ask our questions, and find out their intentions. If they are anything but honorable or hospitable we can tell them we are just figments of their imagination and slip back to the ship with them being none the wiser."

"I'm going with you" said Endora.

"Me too" said Imogene.

"I'm not about to let you all out of my sight, so it looks like I'm going too" said Charles.

"Fine" said William, a little relieved at not having to go alone.

"Mr. Harcourt" said William addressing Sebastian, "You have a young family to protect, would you mind looking after the ship?"

"I think I can manage that" said Sebastian equally relieved his family wouldn't have to go.

"OK" said William, "let's go."

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: A Chatty Conversation**

The group made their way to shore and on to the estate grounds. They were walking towards a large manor when an older gentleman bearing a gun came out towards them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked the man.

William and Endora held the front, with Charles and Imogene behind them. William and Endora placed their hands lightly up in surrender as they spoke, while Charles readied the Amnesic powder behind them.

"We mean you no harm, good sir" said William. "We are but lost travelers trying to find our way and were looking for some assistance."

The group moved closer to the man.

"I am Lord William Ascot" said William. "And this" he said motioning to Endora, "is my wife Lady Ascot". "And these" he said turning and nodding to Charles, "are our friends". As soon as William had given the nod, Charles stepped forward and blew the powder in the man's face causing him to drop his weapon and stare blankly back at them.

"Good" said William, letting out a sigh. "What is your name?" asked William to the man.

"I am Sir Robert Chattaway" said the man.

"Where are we?" asked Imogene

"You are at my summer estate South East of London Proper" said Sir Chattaway.

"Of what Kingdom is London?" asked William.

"It is of the British Kingdom under her majesty the Queen of England" answered Sir Chattaway.

"Do you have access to trade and ship supplies?" asked Charles

"I have many ships, I am in commodity trades, my supplies are with my trading company back towards London" said Sir Chattaway.

"What is your currency of trade?" asked William.

"Pounds, sterling silver, and gold" said Sir Chattaway.

"Gold we have" William said relieved as he looked back to his ragged looking group. "Maybe we can make some sort of deal for him to take us to London for the supplies we need" he said.

"To what end?" asked Endora. "Look, we are hungry, we are tired, and we are filthy. We need a place to get some real rest. We don't even know where we are going, maybe he has some maps you can look at to see how far we have come?"

"That's true" said Imogene. "I'd really love a warm bath and something to eat, I know you would too."

William let out a frustrating sigh, putting his fingers to his forehead, but he knew they were right. He too was exhausted. Charles was also giving him a knowing nod as if he could read his mind.

"Alright" said William turning back to Sir Chattaway. He got closer to the man and looked deep into his blank staring eyes.

"We are distant cousins here to visit, of some relation we have all forgot. You invited us here. You will tell you staff that we will be staying in your manor as your guests for a period of time yet to be determined. You will show us your maps and supply our demands as needed. You will be compensated with gold for your supplies and generosity. You will not remember anything of this night except for what you are being told now, do you understand?"

"Yes" said Sir Chattaway.

Charles gave the all clear to the Harcourts as they joined them at the manor. It was a beautiful home in lovely location surrounded by gardens. The entire crew slept like never before, drained from their ordeal. The plan was to find some extra help, soldiers, to take back to help restore order to the land. But under who's authority? Princess Mirana had ran off, both royal families were slain, all that was left was the fabled leader of the outlands that no one really knew or had ever seen, and of course The Red King and Queen that now had total control.

Even worse, the maps had not yielded the information they were expecting.

"I think we have a problem" said Charles as he combed through the pile between his maps from the ship and those in the study of Sir Chattaway. "I don't think we are anywhere near home" said Charles. "In fact, I'm not sure we are even of this world. Perhaps Underland is an underworld of this, like a layering of possible worlds. If that is the case though, it's going to take some real work trying to get home and possibly a very, very long time" he said sadly.

"We can do this" said William with determination. "No matter how long it takes we get back home."

"What do we do until then?" Asked Endora.

"We will use the gold to buy us some time. I will talk to Sir Chattaway about selling us this home so we have a place to stay and not be bothered. We will use the rest to fix the ship and maybe even get more. The man said he was in trading, maybe we can find other ingredients here that can work to create another enchanted entrance, and hope it will loop us back home."

"An under-loop to Underland…I like it" said Endora. "Just no more waterfalls if you please" she added with a smile.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Nothing But Time**

And so it was. Charles and William secured their own business and traveled the world while the rest just made do. William would toy with the potions trying to create more worm holes to get back home. After thousands of attempts they finally got it down. The first loops were very crude, like ship one had to fall through. Charles was the bravest so he went in first. He had made it but it only to find out that they were wanted fugitives under the rule of the red queen, and had to race back while pursed by card guards. It's wasn't safe, so they use enchanted locks to protect the underloops, ensuring only those from Underland could pass through, and not easily, to stay off members of the red army from finding their hiding place.

As more time passed they settled into their new home. Lord Ascot took over the main trading business and left Charles his father's ship for more secretive ventures for items of obscurity. Business was very good. Their estate grew and they bought into more properties.

Lord Ascot even become somewhat famous for his horses. He had a hobby and encouraged members of the stable staff to race for wagers. The races eventually turned into the social event of the year for half of London, and still does to this day. William loved his wife and even created a Ladies Day in her honor, and dubbed it as a unique occasion to flaunt the most spectacular of hats, as a homage to her lost family.

It was at one of these events when Charles met and fell in love with a widow named Helen. She had baby named Margret that Charles just adored. Since she had inherited her own estate Charles felt that it was time to leave and be with her.

"What about the plan" asked William, "What about going home?"

"This is home now" said Charles. "They can't understand where we're from. It's too different and just makes us sound insane when we try. I'm sure in time it will seem like a dream even to us." By then they at least had able to sneak in a few times and send word they were alive, trusting very few with the information of the under-loops.

They made a vow to each other that they would not let their children know of Underland until the time was right and would do everything possible to protect them from the bloody rein. The plan was to one day return to their home when things were better and safe, but too much time passed, and their only job became being the guardians of the loops they had created.

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Kingsleigh Crew**

Lady Ascot regained her focus from staring out the window, ready now to rejoin her party guests.

"Looks like you'll get your wish Mother" said Hamish.

"I usually do" said Lady Ascot. She was relieved as the guest continued on as if nothing had happened. The night went on as planned and Helen returned to seal their deal. The last thing anyone expected was another interruption from Alice.

Yes Alice had managed to escape her captives once more, this time from the asylum. It was only now that Lady Ascot could see the resilience that had made Alice the Champion of Underland. Thinking that she was there again to protest, as always Alice does not do as expected, and tells her mother that she can sell the ship if she must, and that they would figure things out. This time it is Helen who surprises as she rips up the contract for the Wonder. She has resolved not to fail her daughter no matter what.

They decided to form their own trading company Kingsleigh and Kingsleigh and live aboard the Wonder. Helen was a bit reserved on the idea, but it gave her so much pleasure seeing the pride in her daughter's face. This was not to be the expected turn of events, so it was a perfect plan for the Kingsleighs. Still Lady Ascot knew they were not going to be able to do it alone. They would need a hand with the ship, someone who knew what they were doing, and she knew the perfect man for the job.

While Hamish may have been blind, Lady Ascot could not help but notice the attraction of James Harcourt (a member of the company and child to the Wonder's original stowaways) to that of Alice Kingsleigh. One day, privately, she took James aside and let him know that despite their differences she still saw the Kingsleigh's as family and would like someone responsible to look after them and the Wonder. And should he secure a position with them, he was to inform her immediately of any trouble or anything out of the ordinary. James was more than eager to take the deal.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Blunder on the Wonder**

It has been five years, since the Kingsleigh crew set sail. Life has been peaceful up until now, when there is a call for Lady Ascot.

"It's James Harcourt" announced the Ascot house maid.

"I'm afraid I've come with terrible news" said James.

In the time since their departure, James and Alice have married and now have a four year old boy named Alex.

"It all happened so suddenly" he started, "aparently while Alice was napping and I was navigating Alex and Helen were playing a game of hide and seek."

"The only problem was that Alex was never found" James trailed off very distraught.

"We looked all over" he continued, "called his name and found nothing."

"The seas were so calm and no screams had been heard so we didn't think he could have gone over, but he must have, because he just seemed to have vanished."

"Good Heavens!" said Lady Ascot alarmed by the news.

James continued on, "Alice will not speak to anyone, she just stares off, lost in her mind pretending it's a dream. And Helen feels so awful she can't bear to look us in the face. She has decided to go and try to make amends with Margret, while I get Alice some help.

"It's been a devastating loss for us all" said James.

"Oh my",said Lady Ascot. "I knew one day this might happen. I prayed not, but it appears that we all must have a very long overdue chat if we are to send in a search party."

"To search where? We've already looked everywhere possible?" Asked James

"Oh no my dear, I'm sure you haven't looked… in Underland", she replied.

To Be Continued


End file.
